A move can be a lengthy, time consuming and arduous task. Often items are stored in boxes and later need to be retrieved, but it may be difficult to find a particular item even if the boxes are labeled. The label may often be obscured by other boxes or incomplete. Also, when using professional movers, the inventorying system is often inaccurate and involves placing stickers on every single household item which may be inconvenient to remove and cannot be re-used for a subsequent move.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods for wireless object tracking that overcomes shortcomings of the prior art.